


Lemon Fresh

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Why do you smell like lemon?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #515 "pledge"

“Why do you smell like lemon?” Abby asked, instead of saying hello. “Really, really fake lemon?”

McGee frowned. “Still? I’ve taken three showers since yesterday.”

“And what were you doing yesterday?” she asked, smiling.

“I went on a bit of a cleaning kick. I figured I’d do it right, you know, the whole apartment, top to bottom. I scrubbed the floors, aired out the couch cushions, polished all the furniture…”

“Ah,” said Abby, smile widening. 

He winced. “Is it really that bad?”

“No,” she laughed. “It’s not really that bad.”

“Hey, Abby,” said Palmer, coming in. “What smells like lemon?”

THE END


End file.
